Many products, particularly, to include, but not limited to agricultural products such as raisins, dates, almonds, walnuts, and pistachios require cleaning to separate lighter components (at times determined to be debris or undesirable) from heavier components. Because the heavier components are generally the desired final product and the lighter products or debris are often undesirable, cleaning is often carried out using airflow. A common approach is to provide an airflow and to pass product through the airflow to remove lighter product, which is carried away by the airflow, leaving behind a cleaned product.